


My partner, our mothers and me

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all... Hutch POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	My partner, our mothers and me

**Author's Note:**

> just a little silly piece of humor, the funny bunny wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it, inspired by a little photography ;)

**My partner, our mothers and me**

by Belladonna

 

"Hey, Hutch. This wasn't such a bad idea like you made it out to be."

 

He sounds so excited and I can't help but smile towards him. Surprisingly, so far it's been true, in some fashion.

 

When Starsky told me his mother had suggested another visit here, I was skeptical at first. No, scratch that. Skeptical doesn't even begin to describe what I felt then. I just couldn't pin down exactly _why_ that innocent announcement of his made me nervous. I thought it was a bad idea. Really bad, with capital letters. Probably one of the worst ones he'd ever had.

 

And here I thought nothing could top that visit to this new Mexican restaurant last month which still gives me stomach problems now and then. I've done my best to keep him off this idea, to talk him out of it. I really tried.

But he'd brought out the big guns, said it would be nice for his Mom to get out some more. To visit us and see something other than the troubles Nick is still giving her. I really hate that prick. Sometimes I think she'd sent the wrong son away to stay out of trouble.

 

But then, I'm not, since then I'd never have met Starsky. And I admit to feeling guilty about thinking like this. Just a little.

 

So back to this visit. Really, how could I resist him, say no to that? I've come to like Mrs. Starsky as much as I like him, she's become a second mother to me, no matter how I'd resisted. And she deserved something nice done for her for a change. So I caved in and said, of course it would be okay for her to come out here, in fact I was looking forward to seeing her under different circumstances again, happier ones. Maybe it wasn't so bad and would become one of his better ideas instead of the desaster I've painted in my mind.

But when _my_ Mom heard about it, she'd said we should all come home to Duluth. It would be so nice to have this grand meeting, she'd wanted to meet my partner for a long time so this would be the perfect chance. And she'd love to meet his mother as well. Compare notes about being mothers to policemen or something, I bet. Complain about why we never call them. Tough luck with Mrs. Starsky there, Mom. He calls her religiously every Friday. I don't. Call my Mom, that is.

 

I still don't know how she found out about it but I suspect that Starsky might have something to do with that. Sneaky little shit.

 

This was where my gut instinct truly began to worry me. You see, I know my mother. I have that advantage over Starsky and I'd told him that he had no idea what he'd set us up to with this. But he'd only grinned, told me I should loosen up a bit, have fun and that it would be nice to get away from all the trouble we'd had recently. Besides, he'd always wanted to meet my family since I've told him so much nice things about them.

I'm sure only my long trained self-discipline prevented me from any harsh reactions at that remark. He knew damn well that I hadn't told him anything, at least nothing nice and as things were going, he was to find out why.

 

So here we are now, in the tearoom of my home in Duluth. Our mothers had hit it off pretty good which had surprised me greatly. But then, it probably shouldn't have.

They are both mothers, a completely different species in itself.

And there it was again, this sinking feeling of impending doom in my stomach, that something bad was about to happen. Of course, Starsky did his best impression of being Mr. Oblivious as he shoveled some more bisquits into him.

 

"See, Hutch, I told you this would be great." He managed to tell me between two bites. "We're having fun and Ma looks good. The fresh air is really doing wonders for her." He was like a kid in a candystore. "And nothing bad will happen, just you'll see. I mean it's our mothers. What should happen, eh?"

 

Famous last words.

 

"They could be swapping the naked baby pictures I know Mom has somewhere and I'm pretty sure your mother never leaves home without." I tell him, glancing nervously over to the other room where we can hear them talking. And then I heard it. A delighted squeal from what I think must have been Mrs. Starsky.

"Oh what a cute baby your little Ken was. Wait, I have a similar picture of little Davey on a sheep rug right in my purse."

 

"MA!"  
"MOM!"


End file.
